dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Jinn (3.5e Template)
= Half-Jinn = Summary::Half-jinni are most oft desert dwelling offshoots from nomadic or tribal cultures which come into frequent contact with earthbound genies (most often janni). They look almost exactly like humans, although they tend to be fair and slightly taller. Half-jinni are the result of a union between humans and one of these outsiders. They tend to be dignified and prideful, and usually blend in pretty well with either their human and their jann cousins. Half-jinn are quite very rare, due to the fact that conception between the two races is rarely successful. With half-jinn, the jann is always the mother and the human the father. Creating a Half-Jinn The half-jinn template is usually inherited, but in some cases, when the child is never taught the intricacies of her racial standing, the effects of the template may also surface later on, in which case it is acquired. When acquired, the template often responds to stimuli like memories of childhood or reacquainting with the place where one is born. The half-jinn template can be added to any human or half-elf. The half-jinn uses all statistics of the base creature except where noted here. Size and Type: The creature's type changes to outsider (native). Size is unchanged. Do not recalculate base attack bonus or saves. Hit Dice: Same as base creature. Speed: Same as base creature. Armor Class: Natural armor improves by +1. Attack: The half-jinn gains (or retains) proficiency with all simple and martial weapons. Full Attack: The half-jinn uses its natural or manufactured weapons for all attacks. Special Attacks: A half-jinn retains all the special attacks of the base creature and gains the ''Change Size'' ability, which she can use twice per day. She also gains ''invisibility'' and ''speak with animals'' as spell-like abilities to be used once per day each and ''plane shift'', which she can use once per week. Special Qualities: A half-jinn retains all the special qualities of the base creature and gains darkvision out to 60 ft. and resistance to fire 10. Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: +4 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom. Skills: A half-jinn gains skill points as an outsider and has skill points equal to (8 + Int modifier) x (HD + 3). Do not include Hit Dice from class levels in this calculation—the half-jinn gains outsider skill points only for its racial Hit Dice, and gains the normal amount of skill points for its class levels. Treat skills from the base creature’s list as class skills, and other skills as cross-class. Feats: A half-jinn retains all the feats of the base creature and gains Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. She also learns to speak one elemental language (Aquan, Auran, Ignan or Terran) and one alignment language (Abyssal, Celestial or Infernal). Environment: Usually any desert. Organization: Nomadic, tribal or solitary. Challenge Rating: Same as base creature +2 (minimum 2) Alignment: Same as base creature. Level Adjustment: Same as base creature +3. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Template